


Silly Love Songs

by JessCA1994



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, More Fluff, head canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-01-29 05:17:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessCA1994/pseuds/JessCA1994
Summary: Just a silly compilation of mini oneshots and threads I've written over these years and I uploaded to tumblr and twitter mostly. Enjoy!





	1. New Year's Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired on [this](http://larryprostate.tumblr.com/post/49240164784/i-found-this-pic-verysad-i-guess-not) tumblr post.

**January the 1st, 2013, New York City**

 

Harry finally gets rid of the paps. He took the pictures he needed to take with Taylor and he already kissed her at midnight. He already pretended he was into it, and he already did what their managers told him to do, acted like if they were a proper couple. He already did what he had to do to give interviewers shit to talk about, like if Haylor was the ultimate couple. 

_Fucking great. Ugh. Just fucking great._

Everybody left so he is going back to the hotel now, back where he wants to be. With him. _With his Lou._

When he arrives, he opens the door of his room really quietly and sees Louis there. But he doesn't see him. 

Louis is lying on Harry’s bed, facing the opposite wall of the door as he hugs a pillow, face covered up in tears. He hates that he wasn’t able to be with Harry in NYE. He hates the idea of Haylor, even when he knows it is just a stunt, even when he knows Harry doesn’t like her at all. He hates the way they have to hold hands in front of paps. He hates the fact that Taylor got to give his Hazza the first kiss of the year and he didn’t. He hates all of that so fucking much. 

And so does Harry.

H walks really slowly towards the bed because he thinks Louis is asleep and doesn't want to wake him up, and lies next to him.

Suddenly, Louis feels someone’s arms wrapping up his body, and those arms belong to one person and one person only. 

_To his home_. 

He turns around to look at him, and Harry’s heart sinks and makes his chest ache when he sees Louis’s that his blue eyes are all glassy and have turned red and that his cheeks are all wet. He tries to smile at him and swipe the tears off his cheekbones, but he is trying to cry himself. He can't stand watching Louis like that.

“Lou. I’m so fucking sorry. I tried to come here before, I swear that I did. I tried but they didn’t let me.” his voice breaks. “Gosh, I wanted to be here with you so fucking bad you can’t imagine.” he whimpers, voice trembling. Tears burn his eyes.

He blinks and they stream down his face. He can't help it. Louis is still crying too, and that makes him cry even more, even harder.

“It should’ve been you that I kissed, Lou, not her.” he sniffs as he strokes his thumb over L’s cheekbone. “I love you, Boo. So, so much!”

Louis sobs but doesn’t answer. He just grabs H by the t-shirt and leans forward to press his mouth against his, eyes shutting closed.

Their lips join together in a soft, slow kiss, tears mixing up with each other’s. Louis runs his fingers through Harry's soft locks, making him hum. When they break the kiss after awhile, Harry takes something off his pocket. 

It’s the paper plane necklace. The one he always used to wear.

“The one she has is fake. I want you to have the real one. Please remember I belong to you and you only. My heart is yours, Lou.” he says.

Louis is grinning now, crinkles by his eyes and all. That smile Harry loves so much.

“You, little curly boy. I’m yours too, silly. Always in my heart, remember?” he wet laughs.

Harry can’t hold his smile. He presses his lips againstthe corner of Louis’ mouth and then they kiss again. They are going to make it.


	2. Do you love me too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this as a head canon set in the X Factor era two years ago, but now I see it more as a non canon little story with Harry and Louis from now. Ages are not specified so you can imagine them however you'd want to, tho.

Harry walks into Louis room. The last two weeks L barley spoke to him and Harry can’t figure out why. He just avoids him, making excuses not to spend time with him, and Harry doesn’t know what to do anymore. The situation is driving him nuts and crazy, and he misses him even though when he sees his everyday.

“Lou, today is the Friends’ marathon” he makes a pause, voice low and and trembly “Wanna watch it with me? It will be fun” he mumbles.

“To be honest, no. I don’t wanna watch Friends with you?” he replies, without even looking at him, eyes still fixed of the screen of the TV.

The answer hits Harry like a punch in his chest, leaving him breathless.

“Why…?” he manages to say. He doesn’t understand the reason why Louis is behaving that way, so cold and distant, so indifferent to him.

“I just don’t want to, okay?” Louis snaps, and Harry can’t help but staring at him eyes wide opened.

“No” Harry shakes his head, eyes starting to water “Why are you behaving like this? Ever since I started dating Mike you barley speak to me, and it hurts, Lou, it hurts”

“Oh” Louis gasps. He can start feeling this enormous pain in his chest, spreading all through his body. He doesn’t want to hurt Harry, of course he doesn’t…But the truth is he doesn’t know how else to react. Harry is happy with Mike now and there is anything he could do about it.

“What’s wrong, Boo?” Harry asks him, voice trembling.

Louis can’t stand that, he can’t resist when Harry calls him like that, so he doesn’t answer.

“Did I do something?” H insists, because he doesn’t want to lose him. Not him, especially not him.

“Stop it, Harry, okay?!” he says.

But Harry was never the guy who gave up easily and he is not going to change that now.

“No, Boo…” he shakes his head “I can’t stand this anymore. What is happening? Are you afraid of me replacing you?” He asks, but if that is the reason, he is really confused“'Cause that won’t happen’. You will always be by best friend and nothing can change that, Lou!”

“That’s precisely the problem” Louis replies, jaw clenched, tears burning his eyes. Unlike Harry, he hates when people see him cry, so he is trying so hard not to break down, even though when Harry has leant a shoulder to him countless times, even when Harry has seen him crying more than once “I don’t want to be your friend anymore” he states, coldly “I’m…I’m moving out tomorrow by the morning”

“What?” Harry feels like if he was stabbed in the stomach. He has to order himself to breathe properly “What do you mean with you don’t want to be my friend anymore and that you are moving out?”his hands are startingto shake, knees getting weaker, his whole world coming undone.

“Exactly what you’ve heard” why the fuck is Harry making this so difficult? He hates to treat him like this, but it is the only way round to get through the pain.

“But, why, Lou? Please, explain it to me ‘cause I’ve not a clue of what is going on. Why, all out of the sudden you come up with all this? If won’t bring Mike here anymore if that’s problem” he squeaks.

“Harry, I’ve already told you, drop it!” he stands up, and walks towards the door of his room, but before he can get out, Harry stops him, grabbing him by the elbow. 

“No” he yells, cheeksalready wet. He uses his other hand to turn Louis around so they are facing each other. Louis’ cheeks are covered up in tears as well “Louis, please!“he begs in a sob. He doesn’t understand anything.

Louis takes Harry by the shoulders and pushes him against the wall, breathing heavily. Harry has never seen him like that before, never seen him so broken. Louis looks so destroyed inside, so angry and sad at the same time.

“Stop it, okay? Just stop it. Don’t make me say things that you don’t want to hear and I’ll regret to say.” Louis cries with a raspy voice“If I tell you this there is no going back, so just drop it!” his voice breaks, and Harry’s heart breaks as well.

“But I want to know the answer, Lou! Don’t I matter to you anymore?!”

Those words make Louis’s heart ache, because of course that Harry matters to him, he always did and always will, but he wants him to stop talking because otherwise he won’t be able to stop himself.

“Why the fuck are you behaving like this?!”

“BECAUSE I’M IN LOVE WITH YOU, YOU BLOODY IDIOT” he vomits.

“You…you are in love with me” Harry repeats in a really low voice, like if he haven’t heard well.

“YES” he can’t fight anymore. Tears are burning his cheeks as they they stream down his face “FOR FUCK’ SAKE, ARE YOU REALLY THAT BLIND?” he squeaks.

Harry just looks at him, totally shocked. He has been always in love with him, but he always thought Louis just wanted him as a friend…And that’s the reason he started to date Mike in the first place. Because he always thought that Louis was never going to be in love with him, so he just tried to move on, hoping that way, someday, he would learn to love Louis just as a friend as well.

“What?” Harry tries to say again, but Louis can’t t take it anymore. He grabs Harry’s face with both hands and crushes his mouth into his. 

Harry opens his lips and as soon as he does this, Louis is licking inside him with urge, trying to taste every corner of his mouth. So Harry grabs him by the neck to pull him closer, feeling his whole body against his.

Harry pictured that moment in his head so many times, but it always seemed so impossible, so far…And now Louis is kissing him like his life depended on it.

Louis stops the kiss and looks him in the eyes.

“You…you kissed me back” he whispers, voice low and soft.“Why?”

“Because I’ve always been madly in love with you too, Lou. But I always thought you never loved me back, I thought you only wanted me as a friend…But now that I know that you do love me, I won’tlet you go.” he says, kissing the corner of L’s mouth.

“What…what about Mike?” Louis asks.

“I care about Mike, but I’m not in love with him. I’ll talk to him later."

“So you...you really love me too?”

“I do” H smirks, before leaning in again to kiss L smiling lips.


	3. If I Could Fly Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My little head cannon on how did they write "If I Could Fly" and "Home".

How did Harry and Louis do when they had to stay away for a month? How did they manage to cope with all that sadness?

Imagine not being able to see your other half for so long. Imagine being forced to stay away from your twin flame that amount of time.

But the day they had to say good bye, Harry moved hell to take Louis to the airport. To spend as much time as he could with Louis...To be with him until last minute.

“It could be risky” they said. 

“I don't give a fuck” Harry answered. He was not going to see Louis for two weeks.

But things didn't go as planned, and Louis had to stay in UK two more weeks. 

Do you imagine Louis having to tell that to Harry? Do you imagine the pain they both must have felt? 

Do you imagine Louis calling him up, voice broken, face covered in tears to say “Julian is coming here...I can't go back for another two weeks”?

And Harry doesn't know what to do...he has never stayed away from Louis so much time. And he feels like he can't breathe.

But he manages to calm him down 

“Lou, we will make it. I will be there in two weeks! It's okay, we will make it” he tries to confort him.

"It sucks" Louis answers, because, honestly, what else can he say?

“ know, I know, babe...but we will make it, like we always do”

Louis smiles. "Yeah...we always make it, don't we?”

“We do...and I will call you everyday. You will write amazing songs, I'm sure”. 

“Jeez, Haz...what did I do to deserve you?”

“I could ask the same thing. I love you, Boo”. 

They talk for another hour, just laughing, trying to ease the pain of knowing they will not see each other for another fifteen days. And as soon as they hung up, Harry breaks down, sobs and all, crying a lot. He whispers, voice raspy “If I could fly, I'd be coming right back home to you…”. So that is when he writes the song.

Harry and Louis skype each other everyday during the next days. The month is finally over and Harry is supposed to return to London on Tuesday.

But he does not return that day, no: he returns a day before without telling Louis because he wants to give him a surprise. So when he arrives London, he calls up Liam and asks him to take out Louis for the day so he can prepare up everything. He waits until Louis is off the house, and he cooks dinner, lights up some candles, and puts the demo he recorded of “If I Could Fly” in the stereo. 

When Louis arrives home, he sees Harry and he freezes off. Harry puts play and the words “If I could fly, I’ll be coming right back home to you” can be heard. Harry starts walking towards him, and when Louis he hears “I’m missing half of me when we are appart” he just can’t hold anymore and he starts crying because he felt so incomplete with out Harry those days, so broken. 

When the song is finished, Louis face is all covered up in tears. Harry swipes them off and then leans forward to kiss his cheekbones. Louis, then, burries his face on Harry’s chest. “Gosh, I missed you so much” he mumbles and Harry carress his hair in response. Louis felt incomplete too, butHarry is finally there now. After so much time, they are both finally together, they are both finally home…because they are each other’s home. 

So that day, after so much time apart from each other, they become one together again. They lose into the sheets, into each other, into the rhythm of the night.

And when they are cuddling after they had finished making love, Louis stands up. “No...come back to bed” Harry says. 

“Just wait...I need to show you something”

So Louis goes and grabs his laptop. He returns to bed and says “I wrote you something too...Liam helped. I mean, we both did our part but I thought in you while doing mine so…yeah”. He pushes play.

Harry suddenly feels like crying again, and he does...because he can tell that Louis put his whole heart in the song. And the lyrics are just so strong.

Louis is telling him that he will make him feel like home...and that he saw it in his eyes. And it fucks him up

Harry wrote him a song telling him that he only showed his heart for his eyes...and Louis is telling him that he saw it there, in his eyes.

How did they wrote two songs that fit in so well? Two songs that complement each other like that?

The answer is simple: because H and L are meant to be, they are soul mates.


	4. Such A Tease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something I came up too

So Harry is out of the day...and lets say that Louis is at home and he really wants Haz to come back.So he calls him and says:

"Haz, babe...I need you to come back home". Harry gets a little bit worried "Did something happen?" he asks.

"No, no...just come back home?" Harry is at the grocery buying some stuff, so he says "Yeah, okay. Lemme finish paying these things and I'll go”

"Please, hurry" Louis asks before hanging up. Harry goes to their home as fast as he can and when he arrives and closes the front door.

"Finally!" Louis says.Harry lets out a soft laugh and says "You called me fifteen minutes ago!”.

Louis walks fast towards to him and says "I need you" before pushing him against the door and kissing him roughly.

"I missed you" Louis whispers as he sucks in Haz' lower lip. H stops the kiss and looks at him smiling, big dimple on his cheek "Is that so?”

Harrychuckles "I was only out for a couple of hours" Louis looks at him "Harold, just shut up and kiss me!" Harry smirks “Okay"

He waits until Louis presses his lips against his again and then wraps his arms around his neck to make the kiss deeper.

"You know I go crazy when you kiss me like this, don't you?" H whispers. And then he spins to trap Louis against the walland his body.

Harry smiles mischievously and he presses Louis' shoulders with his hands so that he can't move, and then he starts teasing him.He leans forward and caresses hips lips with his, but he doesn't kiss him.He steps his head backwards when L tries to lean forward to kiss properly. 

"Hazza, Hazza, what are you doing?”

Harry smirks and brushes his lips against Louis' ones again, just giving him a little like taste of his mouth. 

"Haz, please!" Louis begs.

Harry stares at him, eyes already darkened, and kisses him really strong.

L grunts into H mouth and that makes H pulling up his hair to move into his neck. He buries his nose there and kiss, licks, bites its skin.


	5. Big And Little Spoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, fluff, fluff

Okay, but imagine fetus Harry and Louis cuddling on one of the bunk beds, Harry being the big spoon, holding Louis but feeling somehow a little bit wired. So one night in which Louis's back is against his chest he asks, voice shy and low 

"Uhm, Lou...there is something I wanna ask”.

"Yeah, Haz?" L answers, smile on his face. Harry plays with Louis’ fingers "Uhm...do you think we could try...the other way-the other way round?”

"The other way round?" Louis asks "You mean as you being the little spoon?"

"Uhm, y-yeah?" Harry mumbles, unsure if asking was the right thing to do.

"S okay if you don't wanna" he adds, quicker than he is used to talk.

"Sure" Louis says and Harry doesn't understand "Yeah, of course we can, Haz”

Louis spins on his spot and looks at him. Harry blinks.

"Kay, turn around!" he grins. So he does and he can feel Louis wrapping his body with his arms.

Louis kisses Harry' cheek before resting his chin over his shoulder, breathing in his scent.

"Your hair smells nice" he whispers and Harry giggles.

And he can not explain why but he feels so safe like that. He feels like if he was meant to be there, beneath Louis' arms. Like if was fate.

And Louis realizes he prefers being like that too. Because he feels he is protecting Harry, he feels he is protecting that sweet little boy. And the way H fits in his hug is just perfect, like if he was the part of a missing puzzle. He is complete with Harry between his arms.

"Thanks, Boo" Harry whispers, pressing his lips on one of Louis' wrists, sending an electric shot all over his body.

"Anything for you, Curly"

"G'night, Lou. I love you" he says, and L stomach does a flip back.

"G'night, Hazza. I love you too" and so they fall asleep, finding home.


	6. Drunk In love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something cute I guess.

 

Okay but imagine L arriving completely wasted to their room and when he does he goes to bed and hugs H

"I love you, Haz" he giggles

Harry opens one of his eyes.

"Mmm?" he says, sleepy

"I love you" he repeats "Like a lot. A lot, a lot. Very, very much, Hazza" he says sloppily.

Harry can't help but smiling.

"Are you drunk, Lou?" he asks, voice low and deep.

"Mmm...maybe? Yes?" he tries to say, laughing, lips against H cheek

"Lou...you smell very much like vodka" he chuckles

"Don't you love me too, Haz?" he says quietly and Harry feels like Louis is about to cry.

"Yeah, Lou. You know I do. Very, very much" he says, thumb caressing Louis’ lower lip. Louis giggles again and pecks Harry’s lips one, two, three times.

Harry sits up and looks at him "Okay, Lou, you're going to take a shower now, then you'll drink water, and then you'll go to sleep". 

Louis pouts.

"Harreeh" he complains

"Yeah, yeah, Come on, Lou" he gets off the bed, yawning, and grabs him by the waist to lead him to the bathroom.

He turns on the hot water and helps Louis taking off his clothes because he is so drunk he doesn't coordinate well his movements. Harry smiles at him.

"Come on, Lou, get into the shower" he says before kissing him on the lips. Louis laughs against his mouth and hugs him. Harry caresses his back.

"Come on" he repeats and Louis nods. He gets into the bathtub with Harry’s help and feels much less dizzier as soon as the hot water hits his body.

L closes his eyes, humming, and H looks at him with so much love. He grabs the shampoo and washes his hair, Louis purring like a little kitten.

When he is finished, he turns off the water, wraps l body with and lifts him up to take him to the sink. 

"Brush your teeth, yeah?" Harry says.

And Louis does. After that he lifts him up again to take him to bed, lips pressed again his forehead. Harry helps Louis to put on his pijama pants.

"Wait me a minute" Harry whispers

"No, no, come here" Louis pouts.

"It's just a minute, Lou" H laughs softly as he searches something in his things.

Finally he finds the pill he was looking for. So he takes a water from the fridge and hands to Louis both things.

"This will help you"

"Hum?" Louis asks, confused.

"With the hangover, Lou. So that tomorrow you don't feel like shit" he answers, softly, and fonds at him, smiling.

"What would I do with you, Hazza?" he asks. When he finishes drinking the pill he waits for H to join him in bed again "Come cuddle with me"

Harry slips in under the duvets and turns around so that Louis can hug him. Louis places his chin over Harry’s shoulder and breathes in the scent of his curls

"You smell nice" he whispers, kissing his skin.

"You do too"

"G'night, Harry, I love you"

"I love you too, Boo"

And they fall asleep.


	7. A Soldier's Reward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I wrote the first just because and the second one one day Douis was being extra and I needed Larry doing shotguns. I love shotguns.

**May 2016**

 

Harry opens his eyelids and he leans up his head to look at Louis who is still sleeping, arm wrapped around him. He kisses his chin

"Morning, Lou"

L doesn't answer so H kisses him again, this time on his cheekbone.

"Lou" he whispers.

"Do you have to go?" he asks, eyes still closed.

"Mhm..." he kisses the corner of his mouth.

"Why do our nights always pass so quickly?" he sighs, opening his eyes. Harry is looking at him.

"Time is unfair, innit?" Harry smiles and Louis smiles back at him. 

"Can we cuddle a little more until then? Haven't had my little spoon in awhile"

Harry kisses him before resting his head on Louis’ chest.

"Can't believe my Hazza is going to be a proper actor. 'M proud of you babe" he grins.

"You are coming to the premiere with me, right?"

"I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world. Plus' I have to keep an eye on Hardy!"

Harry snorts and Louis laughs with him. 

"Tom is a friend, babe"

"Oh, so you're calling him by the first name now?" he teases "PUNISHMENT" he yells.

And before Harry can react he is rolling over H to tickle his chest. Harry starts laughing out loud.

"Lo-Lou, s-stop!"

"Magic words...?" he says.

"I-I love y-you" he lets out, still laughing.

"Okay, then" he stops and looks at him, biting his lips.

So he leans down and kisses his mouth

H giggles against his lips.

"Love you, Boo!"

After that they shower together and Louis makes Harry kiss him ten times before he leaves to France.

He is proud of his boy. And how not to? He is going to be in a Nolan's movie with Hardy and Murphy. "Siiick" he says to himself.

 

**August 2016**

 

Harry and Louis are reunited during the filiming hiatus, and when Harry enters their room, Louis is standing there, just in his pijama pants, smiling at him

"I missed you, soldier"

"Is that so?" Harry asks, voice deep, raspy and low, grinning

"You know I did" he places the joint between his lips. He takes Harry by the shirt, spins him and walks him forwards until his legs bump the bed.

Louis pushes Harry over the mattress, making him lie on his back, and he crawls up to his hips, straddling him. Harry smiles at him and Louis bites his lips in a sinfully way. 

“Fuck" Louis breathes "Fuck, Haz" he repeats "Do you know how hot you are?"

"I don't know, you tell me" Harry teases.

Louis takes a drag of the joint "Open your mouth."

Harry obeys and Louis leans down, exhaling the smoke trough his lips. Harry inhales it, and when Louis is back in his position, he lets it out, smirking

They do another shotgun, finishing the joint but this time when Harry exhales the smoke, Louis crushes his lips into Harry’s, kissing him sloppy and raw

tongues meeting before their teeth. As soon as this happens H grabs L by the neck, curling up his fingers in his hair, to pull him closer.

L opens up H shirt and starts kissing his chest, leaving a trace of saliva trough his skin, leaving bruises on it.

"So hot" he whispers.

"Lou...fuck" Harry manages to mumble before Louis is biting his lips again. 

"Now, I think this soldier deserves a price, innit?" 

Harry is really lucky.


	8. Two Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically I'm a sucker of Harry taking care of Louis

**Jamaica, 2016**

 

Louis has been with so much pressure lately. He is exhausted and Harry knows it...so he wants to make him feel better. He wants to take care of him.

Louis just has finished taking a shower, and he is lying on his bed watching tv. Harry comes and smiles at him, sitting at his feet.

He takes a blindfold out of his pocket and Louis rises his eyebrows as he incorporates on his place.

"What's that for?" he asks, smiling.

"S' a surprise. C'mere" he replies, softly. Louis obeys with out any hesitation, and he can't help smiling when he feels Harry hands putting the bandana around his eyes.

Harry kisses the tip of his nose, pulling a giggle out of Louis. He stands up, grabs him by the hand, thumb brushing skin, & helps him standing up

"I'll lead you, Lou. Do you trust me?”

“Do you trust me?” Louis laughs “Who are you now, Aladdin?”

“C’mon, Lou, I’m serious!” Harry giggles. 

"I always trust you, Haz. You know I do." he replies softly. And Harry smiles even tho L can't see him.

He wraps his long arm around Louis’ waist and starts walking with him slowly, both of them bare feet. Louis follows his lead, trusting his footsteps.

Suddenly, Louis can't feel no longer the concrete beneath feet but sand and the breeze on his face and he can hear the gnashing of the waves.

They walk some more steps and they stop. Harry takes out carefully the blindfold of his eyes, and that's when he can see it, what Harry did.

There is one of those beach bed, covered up in white duvets, and on top of the mattress there is a tray with some food and wine on it.

"Wha-when did you do all this?" Louis asks, eyes opened as dishes.

"Uhm, when you were taking a nap" Harry smiles. Louis can't contain his smile either.

He grabs Harry by the neck and pulls him over to press his lips softly against his

"You're fucking amazing, did you know that?"

"I try" Harry laughs

Harry grabs Louis by the hand and they both walk towards the bed until they are finally sitting on it.

"Open your mouth and close your eyes" Harry says.

Louis does and suddenly Harry is feeding him on the mouth

"Mm, it's delicious, what is it?" Louis asks. 

"Crab and smoked salmon salad"

"S' really good"

Louis opens his eyes and kisses Harry on the corner of his mouth. After that they have dinner there on the bed, feeding each other and drinking wine

Once they finish, Harry says he has another surprise for him. So he makes him take off his t-shirt and lie on his stomach. And Louis does it, happily.

Harry straddles his thighs and takes a cream beneath one of the pillows and pours it over his hands. Louis moans when he feels Harry hands on his back.

Harry starts massaging him, helping to relieve all the muscles' knots he has. He moves the hands to his neck, thumbs pressed against his nape.

His hands are magical, Louis thinks. Of that he is sure, because suddenly he feels so much better and lighter, much more relaxed.

When Harry finishes, he kisses him all over his spine before lying to his side and pulling him over his chest so he can hug him.

Louis rests his head above H's chest and he can feel his heartbeat. He loves being Harry's big spoon, but sometimes he needs being the small one too

Harry breaks the hug just a moment so he can pull a cover over them and hugs him tight again. They stay silent, watching the stars above them.

They don't talk, but sometimes words are not necessary...and they feel in peace like that, close to each other.

They fall asleep in home. Because home hasn't been a place for years now, but a person. And they are each other's home.


	9. Don't Let Me Go Ever Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is a head-cannon I came across with thanks to LYG. I DON'T THINK THIS IS WHAT HAPPENED. I'm one of those who thinks Harry and Louis have never broken up despite having tough and difficult moments. And like I said on my twitter, I believe LYG was written for those times in which H and L had to be away due to stunting or just fights they had. That being said, I wrote this just because, and I hope you enjoy it.

They have thought about it, wondered if giving up wouldn't be just easier for them andeverybody.

But Louis never thought that day would actually come, he never thought the day inwhich one of them actually needed a break would be so near.

When Harry comes into the room after an argument they just have had, he knows there is something off, not right.

"I need...I need a time" Harry gasps.

Louis blinks, swallowing, staring at him. He has to order himself to breathe deep."I love you, and I don't want to hurt you, but this is just too much. All of this, Lou, I...I just need some time for myself, to think."

Louis knows Harry's being logical, that he's in his right to say this, but his words still wound him, like if someone was twisting a knife into him.

Louis nods. "Do you want to break up with me?" Louis asks, not angry but broken hearted instead.

"I don't know. I just need some time to think."

"Okay, just..." he leans in and grabs his face to kiss the spot under his jawline "I'll give you as much as time as you want. Just lemme have you one more time" he breathes against his skin. "Lemme love you good bye" he slips his lips to the corner of Harry's mouth.

Harry moves his head and kisses him, letting Louis lick inside and kiss him back harder.

They stumble into the bed and Louis takes his time to make love to Harry.

He does it slowly, deeply, trying to make the most of it because he doesn't know if he is ever going to have him this way again.

His tears mix up with Harry's ones, both of them melting into a last kiss. When they finish, Harry lips meet Louis’ wet cheekbone.

"No matter what's your choice, I will always love you, Haz" Louis whispers as the tears stream down his face.

"I will always love you, too."

He breaks down and starts sobbing out loud when Harry walks out of the room, dressed in that silky white shirt he loves so much.

During the next five days, Louis can't function properly. Yes, he can live with out Harry but he doesn't want to, because Harry makes him the happiest.

And yes, he promised Harry he would give him all the time he needed, but he can't take this anymore. He just can’t

He has made a decision. 

He showers quickly, brushes his teeth and puts on the first clothes he finds, rushing to get out.

When he arrives to the place Harry is staying, he is nervous and kinda trembling, heart hammering against his chest, violently. 

He swallows and starts ringing the bell restlessly and suddenly the door is opened. Harry is behind it, eyes red, glassy and swollen.

He has been crying too and Louis feels his heart breaking into pieces again because he hates the idea of him suffering.

"Thanks God" Harry squeaks and next thing he knows is that he's being pulled into the room and being pushed into the now closed door, being kissed.

Louis doesn't waste time in kissing him back, in melting into him.

"Don't ever let me go again" Harry cries against his lips.

"Never" Louis replies. "Never again" he says sucking in his lower lip. "Take me, Haz. Take me now, please" he begs and Harry nods eagerly.

So Harry does. He lifts him up and takes him to bed and makes love to him just the same way Louisdid to him days ago.

Louis doesn't wasn’t to be with out Harry like that ever again, he is sure. His place belongs next to him, and Harry will always be his home.

When they both fall asleep together, they feel complete again. They won't let each other go.


	10. Not Jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little angst based on that iconic Powerade banter Lilo had in 2015. I also wanted to write a jealous Harry.

Harry gazes at Louis who is running across the stage to stop in front of Liam. They are both standing face to face now, only a few inches away.

They stretch their arms up and pour the Powerade from the bottle they are holding into each other, eyes closed, getting totally socked.

Something twists in Harry's lower belly. He bites his inner cheek and gazes away, trying to ignore the ugly annoyance spreading in his chest.

He leads the microphone to his mouth and continues singing. If Niall, who gives Harry a quizzical look, notices something, he doesn't mention it.

Later, when the concert is finished and they are going back to their hotel, Harry rushes to get into their room, Louis following behind, still wet.

"'M going to take a shower, Haz" he says as he takes off the soaked shirt.

Harry twist his mouth and huffs.

"I think that after your water banter with Li there's no need in doing that." he replies, even though when he knows it was Powerade and not water, as que takes of his shirt as well.

Louis frowns his eyebrows at him, smiling slightly. "Is it me or you're jealous, Harold?" he asks, teasing him a bit. Harry clenches his jaw.

"'M not jealous." he replies drily with out looking at him, getting read of his shoes,

"Yeah, you are." Louis smirks, rising his eye brows.

Harry bits his lip. "'M not." he repeats. Louis walks towards him.

"You're such a terrible liar" he traces his fingertips along Harry's swallows.

"Not lying." he shakes his head.

"It's okay if you are." he pushes. Harry doesn't answer, he just huffs and Louis chuckles.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that you're not jealous." he demands. Fuck it.

Harry breathes and leans up his head to look at him.

"M not jealous". Thing is, Harry is a terrible liar, and Louis knows him like the palm on his own hand, so he smirks again.

"I don't believe you."

Harry kisses him. Hard and raw. And Louis kisses him back, crooked smile against his own lips.

"It's fucking hot when you get like this."

"Not jealous." Harry mumbles with out breaking the kiss. He walks Louis backwards to the bed until he is manhandling him to make him lie on it.

He licks every inch of his skin and marks him on places that can't be seen such as his tights and his belly, and Louis hisses in pleasure everytime Harry leaves a new love bite on his skin. He has always loved being marked by him.

After that, Harry rides him into oblivion, hands finding stability on the hedge board and then Louis’ chest, until they are both a sweating mess. He rides him until they both end up boneless on the mattress, breathing heavily, uneven.

"Now you do need of a shower" Harry says and Louis can't help but snorting, crinkles by his eyes.

Harry is staring at the roof when Louis leans over him.

He brushes Harry's curls out of his forehead. "You know there's no need to be jealous about Lima, right?" he asks. Harry chews his lips.

"'S not like that...'s not that I'm jealous because I think you are into him or summat, Lou" he explains. Louis kisses his cheekbone.

"What is it then, love? Tell me." he asks softly, slipping his mouth to kiss the tip of his mouth. Harry caresses Louis's arm, and breathes.

"I just...I just hate that we can't be like that on stage. I hate that we have to act like two fucking strangers, Lou." he sighs.

"We used to be like that all the time, used to whisper and silly dance on stage, and we can't have that anymore, and I hate it."

His eyes are glassy now. He blinks and tears slip down his face, so Louis leans in to kiss them away before stroking his thumb over H's cheeks.

"I love you" he whispers, before kissing on the lips very softly. "I love you. I love you. I love you." Harry tangles his fingers in Louis’ hair.

"I love you, too." They stay like that, kissing each other sloppily, like if they had all the time in the world.

After that, they slip under the duvets, put on a movie on Netlfix, and fall asleep tangled into each other's arms.


	11. Sweet and Sour, Heart Devour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this](http://buscandoelparaiso.tumblr.com/post/170681377288/martsart-this-is-my-drawing-for) tumblr post. Gift to Romi and Vero!
> 
> NON CANON

Harry has always thought that these games were fun. After all, he loves food and he loves tasting new things, and what can he say? He has a really good palate and he loves cooking and baking, so he usually, and by usually he means always, ends up winning.

There are not much people left still playing. Just Niall, who loves food as much as he does, Cara, and Louis, whom he hates with passion. And can you really blame? He can’t stand him at all, not when he is the reason he can’t never focus in class, not when he is always trying to buy everyone with his perfect smile, not when he is unfairly beautiful. Fucking L.

After three more rounds the only ones who are still playing are Louis and his. All the spectators left so it’s only Niall watching and proceeding as the judge. Which is not a good idea, at all.

Harry lets Niall blindfold his eyes and opens his mouth, waiting for Louis to give him whatever he is about to give him. He can hear Niall trying to drown a laugh so he wonders what the fuck is going on when suddenly he can feel something very bitter and sour on his tongue. He scrunches his face and hurries to take the lemon slice out of his mouth. What on Earth? Because Louis didn't even bother to do that, he just fucking left the slice there on his fucking mouth!

“Did you just gave me a lemon?” Harry asks as he takes out the blindfold out of his eyes, only to see Louis laughing, crinkles by his eyes. And he shouldn’t feel endeared about it, he shouldn’t find his smile cute and lovely, so he has to order himself to keep a straight face.

“You should have seen your face, Harold, it was priceless” Louis says.

“It’s not funny!” Harry says.

“Yeah, it is, and that’s how the game works, anyways…You taste, you guess. I don’t make the rules now, do I?” he replies cockily, rising up his eyebrows.

“He’s kinda right, you know?” Niall agrees.

“Shut up, Niall” Harry bites, because honestly, this is between Louis and him. “You know I just won this round, don’t you? Your joke just made me win.”

“Yeah but it was totally worth it.” he shrugs his shoulders as he smirks. Fucking Tomlinson, with his smug face and his fucking blue eyes and his fucking perfect smile and his fucking everything.

Harry clenches his jaw, nose trills wide opened and stares as Louis smirks even more.“Okay, your turn, Tomlinson.” 

Louis chuckles and covers his eyes with the blindfold Harry was wearing just a moment ago and parts his mouth just slightly. Harry stares at them and can’t help but licking his lips, feeling his mouth getting a little bit dry. This shouldn't be happening. 

He looks at the lemon Louis made him taste and he has an idea. A brilliant idea. Louis’s gonna pay for what he did to him, he’s gonna have a taste of his own medicine. If he made him taste something sour, he’s going to have something sour as well. So he’s going to kiss him, so he can taste the sour flavor he just felt on this tongue moments again. It’s the only logical thing to do, right? Yeah, totally logical. He’s doing it for revenge purposes only…Not because he has been dying to kiss Louis ever since he first laid eyes on him, not because L drives him crazy, of course not. It’s just revenge purposes.

He gives a step forward, stopping just a few inches away from him and can’t help but noticing the four freckles Louis has on his cheek. He breathes in and clenches his jaw before slamming on his mouth against his. 

What he doesn’t expect at all is what happens next, what he doesn’t aspect at all us Louis grabbing him by the neck to lick inside and kiss him back. But it happens. Louis is kissing him back and w o w. Harry is fucked.

“Oh my God” he hears Niall laughing. “Wooo!”

Harry breaks the kiss and Louis uncovers his eyes, smiling.

“That Harold would be a mixture of sour lemon and your sweet tongue.” and Harry’s stomach shouldn’t do a back flip, but it does, did Louis just call his tongue sweet?

“Well, I guess this is a tie.” Niall declares. “You both are the winners of this game.”

“Yes, I guess so.” Harry nods with out taking his eyes off Louis. 

Louis licks his lips while striking at him. Why is he always smirking? He wants to kiss the smirk out of his face.

“Well, lads, I feel like I’m interrupting something so this is my call to get the fuck away from here.” Niall states “Bye, fuckers!” he adds as he turns around and shows both his middle fingers. 

Harry laughs because Niall always makes him laugh and then he stares at Louis who is staring back at him.

Harry is the one smirking now. He gives a step forward and slips his fingers through Louis’ spine and smirks harder when he notices Louis shivering under his touch.

“So, what was that, Harold?” Louis asks leaning up his head to stare into his eyes.

“Was my revenge. You made me taste sour so it was only fair for you to taste something sour, too.”

“That was your idea of revenge? Harold, you would be the worst Disney villain ever.”

“Mmm? How so?” Harry asks, coming closer to Louis. 

“Because if you wanted to have revenge then you should have picked something that I didn’t enjoy.” Louis replies, slipping his hands over Harry chest to grab him by the neck. “I’mvery much disappointed, Styles.”

Harry chuckles “Are you now?” he breathes out before kissing him again. He feels Louis smiling against him which makes only kiss him harder. Louis tastes so good and he tastes a little bit like lemon but also like all the sweet stuff he made him try before and it’s intoxicating him.

“Your revenge cost you not being the only winner.” Louis whispers brushing his nose against his, breaking up the kiss for a moment.

“Yeah, but it was totally worth it.” Harry smirks before leaning in into kiss him deeply again.


	12. So Kiss Him Again Just To Prove to Me That You Can

The first time H truly felt destroyed about all of this, was the first time E had to spend the day with them as a band. The first time he saw her laying hands on L, even when it was just pretend. He didn’t say a word but as soon as they left the building, he ran his hands over his face in frustration, trying to stop the tears from rolling down his face. It hurt, because keeping them from coming out hurt as much as it did knowing what was about to come. The truth is, after that day, H managed to control himself pretty well. He managed to shrug it off, he managed to keep the pain to the bare minimum. But now? Even though he knows what E and L have is fake, it’s just a facade their managers are making them pull, all he can feel is the anger bubbling up in his stomach and running through his body. He can feel the jealousy burning every single fibre of his body, drowning him. He can feel the sadness crushing his chest, ripping it apart. He sees L walking across the way with E and suddenly he snaps. All the patience he had been having, all the self control he managed to pull together just burst like balloon. Truth be told, he had enough of E touching L in front of him just to piss him off. He had enough of E kissing L in front of him just to prove to him that she can because that’s her job-so she can do whatever she wants. He had enough. So what he does is throw the ball he’d been playing with straight at them. He takes some steps in no particular direction and then his frustration kicks in. He sighs and sits on the ground and thankful he has sunglasses on because he doesn’t want people to see him crying. He can feel the tears burning his eyes and he doesn’t know if he is about to cry from sadness, jealousy, anger or everything all together. He doesn’t see or speak to L in all day. He kinda hides away from him, doesn’t feel like talking about it just yet, but when the night comes and he’shome-he knows they’ll have to. When L enters their apartment, H expects him to be angry, he expects him to scream or to call him an idiot for behaving that way. He feels he deserves it. L, however, doesn’t say a word. He just walks slowly towards H and sits next to him on the sofa. Before H can say anything, L pulls him towards him, making H lay down with his head on his legs and he starts tangling his fingers through his hair-not a single word coming out of his mouth. He just stays in silence, playing with H’s hair, and so H allows himself to finally cry. Tears start streaming down his face, proper sobs, and L bends himself forward to cuddle H in a protective hug as he kisses his temple. “I love you so much” he whispers, as if it was a secret just for him to hear, even when it is just the two of them. H can’t say anything because he feels the words stuck in his throat so he fists his hands into L’s pants. “I love you so much” L says again, and so, H can finally calm himself down to talk “I love you so much, too.” he manages to let out in a breathe. And then, H knows it’s going to be alright. It will be difficult, and it will take H writing in his journal and tweeting Ray LaMontagne Burn’s lyrics to ease his anger, but he will always know Louis loves him so much and that will never change.


End file.
